


Worry is Illogical

by The_Norsiest



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Long day, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest
Summary: Written for Star Trek Bingo 2020. Prompt: Free Space.Spock is concerned for Jim and misses him. A cat soon distracts him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Worry is Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself to write a fic that was 500 words exactly. This is the result :)

It had been an exhausting day for Commander Spock. Two lectures on diplomacy, three meetings and one commence speech at the academy. Bearable, but only if Jim had been with him. Stuck at a courarshall hearing (which would undoubtedly be resolved in his favor) the captain of the Enterprise had informed his first officer, and husband, to go about his day as planned. 

“Don’t worry about me Spock” he’d said and Spock had reminded his T’hy’la that ‘worry’ was an emotion. 

Spock wasn’t completely without Jim however. While he could have easily taken accommodations at any hotel, he’d chosen to stay with family; Kirk’s family of course. A second cousin had invited him to stay at her home and so far the arrangement had been ideal. As xenobilogist she had respected Spock’s Vulcan need to isolate and as a sentimentalist she decorated her home with many family photos. She’d even set the spare room picture frames to cycle through images of Jim to help her guest feel more at home. 

Spock lay across his bed and stared at the picture of Kirk. He was a young man in uniform, beaming with pride. His smile hadn’t changed with the passing years...

It was illogical to miss him. 

The Vulcan didn’t have time to contemplate his emotional state when a soft meow came from below. Arm dangling towards the floor he felt the animal curiously sniff his fingers. An act quickly followed by a nudge of its head against his palm. Spock’s fingers moved instantly to stroke the creature along its back and with tail high it ventured out from hiding. 

The brown tabby purred before rounding back. Spock felt compelled to supply it with more affection; small scratches around the ears and chin. The cats purr grew louder. 

After a moment the picture in the frame changed, catching Spock’s eye. Kirk sat in the captain’s chair on the bridge. To his left stood McCoy arms crossed and eyes rolling. To his right was Spock. Jim was smiling broadly, head turned and eyes lingering on his first officer. 

Spock remembered when that photo had been taken; shortly after a Klingon attack. He reached out for the picture frame, hand leaving the animal as he pressed the button to keep it from changing. 

It only took a moment of lost love for the cat to jump onto the bed. It meowed as it pressed against Spock’s side, demanding more attention. It’s pure loud to the Vulcan’s ear, but also soothing. 

“It would appear you are quite needy.” Spock observed. 

Then, without request, the cat hopped onto his back and began to knead. Spock allowed himself to smile and wrapped his arms around the nearest pillow, bringing his head. The cat approved of this action by way of settling in. 

As the Vulcan fell asleep it was not to the thoughts of concern which surrounded Jim. Instead he thought only of the warmth against his back and the soft purr which vibrated through him.


End file.
